


Dark Intentions

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Grimsley is normally the trickster and teaser of the duo, but when he needs to relieve himself, Nanu decides to switch the roles and take him on a ride to desperate town.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Hachiku | Brycen
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 6





	Dark Intentions

Nanu was always a serious guy and liked to help others. Grimsley was always a trickster and liked to tease people. Today, one of them was going to get a taste of what seems like revenge.

The duo were having ice cream and milkshakes at a shop just on the west coast of Pasio. It was the best ice cream they had ever tasted, even better than Alola's signature brands. Nanu wasn't that thirsty or hungry, so he just had a single small scoop of vanilla. As for Grimsley, he had two small scoops of chocolate and a huge strawberry milkshake. Grimsley kept chugging parts of it down every second.

"If you're not careful of your drink intake, you'll end up having to piss in the next half an hour." Nanu groaned at how quickly Grimsley was drinking.

"Oh, relax. I'll be fine." Grimsley huffed, chugging down the rest of his milkshake and going on to his ice cream. Once both were done, they headed off to the PML stadium.

Half an hour passed. They had just beaten a few trainers in battle and were heading on to the next round. As Nanu predicted, Grimsley had to go to the bathroom. Even though he didn't seem like it, he was actually very shy about his needs and never really told anyone except a select few. Nanu wasn't one of those people. Grimsley was fidgeting in place and Nanu already solved the hidden question.

"I told you not to get such a huge milkshake. Now look at you." He scolded.

"I'm fine." Grimsley sighed, ignoring the scolding. He was getting desperate quicker than he wanted to, though.

Every minute that passed during the next hour felt strange. Grimsley could feel his bladder slowly filling up and from where he was now, he could feel it was nearly full. Him and Nanu were strolling around town. Grimsley's walk was quite awkward, being more of a shuffle than an actual walk. He didn't want to deal with the pain that would follow.

"Nanu?"

"Hm?"

"You were right about that milkshake...I kinda have to go...can we find a bathroom?" Hearing Grimsley's confession made Nanu smirk. He decided to play with him and make him face the consequences.

"Hold it." He demanded. Grimsley looked worried and didn't respond as they carried on walking.

Less than twenty minutes passed before Grimsley had reached his limit. He had his hands buried in between his legs and could barely walk properly. Nanu kept demanding for him to hold it in and due to his shyness, he obeyed.

"Nanu??? Please...please let me go...I really, really have to go..." Grimsley begged. He was dead serious. They had just entered the Pokemon Centre and Nanu had an idea. He pushed Grimsley against a wall, propped his foot on a wall ledge and put his knee right against Grimsley's crotch, forcing his legs apart. He grabbed Grimsley's wrists and pulled them away as well, leaving him vulnerable. "Why are you doing this to me??? Please, stop...!"

"What can I say? I like seeing you like this. You can say...it's a kink of mine. I like watching people squirm, desperate for relief and I love being that magic barrier that makes them that way." Nanu confessed, chuckling. Grimsley squirmed helplessly, trying so hard to get his legs back together or to get a hand free. "Oh, I won't let you suffer too much. Last another minute like this and I'll let you---" Nanu was cut off when he felt something wet on his knee. Grimsley sighed, almost moaning. He started to blush intensly and a dark patch on his crotch appeared. It grew quickly, spreading down his legs and started to form a puddle on the floor. Nanu moved his knee away and let go of Grimsley. The stain and puddlenthen stopped growing. Nearly everyone in the Pokemon Centre was staring at the duo. One of them walked over to him and it was the last person Grimsley wanted to see in this situation. Brycen. He gave him a hug and glared at Nanu.

"That was inhumane. I expected more from you." Brycen scolded Nanu who just grinned in delight. Grimsley started to cry in Brycen's arms. "Hey, hey, it's ok, these things happen. I'm here for you." They carried on their embrace. Nanu started to feel guilt and walked out. When Grimsley finally stopped crying, Brycen let go. "I'll be around if you need me." He winked as he walked away, causing Grimsley to get flustered.

Even though he wet himself, at least is secret lover was there to help.


End file.
